deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shao Kahn
Shao Kahn is the main antagonist of the Mortal Kombat video game franchise, and other related media. He previously fought M. Bison in the 27th episode of Death Battle, Shao Kahn VS M. Bison. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Albert Wesker vs Shao Kahn * Amy Rose vs Shao Kahn (Abandoned) * Shao Kahn vs Darth Sidious (Abandoned) * Dio Brando Vs. Shao Kahn (Abandoned) * Shao Kahn vs Etrigan the Demon * Shao Kahn vs Gargos *Shao Kahn vs Voldemort * Guts vs Shao Kahn * Shao Kahn vs Kratos * Shao Kahn vs Lex Luthor (Abandoned) * Lord Tirek VS Shao Kahn * Mace Windu vs Shao Kahn * Shao Kahn vs Master Hand * Akuma VS Mortal Kombat * Shao Kahn Vs. Nightmare (Abandoned) * Shao Kahn vs. Ozai (Fire Lord) * Shao Kahn vs. Reaper (By BonBooker) * Shadow Mewtwo vs. Shao Kahn * Skeletor vs Shao Kahn * Takuto Tatsunagi Vs Shao Kahn * Thor vs Shao Kahn (Abandoned) * Shao Kahn vs Aku 'Completed Death Battles' * Shao Kahn vs Garnet * Shao Kahn vs. Akuma * Bowser vs Shao Kahn * Darth Vader vs Shao Kahn * Magneto Vs. Shao Kahn * Shao Kahn vs. Ganondorf * Shao Kahn vs. Gilgamesh * Shao Kahn VS Giratina * Shao Kahn vs King Dedede Possible Opponents * Admiral Malkor (Power Rangers) * Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) * Darkseid (DC) * Doctor Doom (Marvel) * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Parece l'sia (Arcana Hearts) * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) * Susanoo (BlazBlue) * Zeus (God of War) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-| Spoiler= *Wins: 1 *Losses: 8 *Ties: 0 History Known as Shao Kahn the Conquerer, he was assigned to the bleak realm of Outworld by the Elder Gods. Instead, he became the chief advisor to the Dragon King Onaga, who planned to take over the realms one at a time. Eventually, he poisoned Onaga, and took the realm of Outworld for his own. Death Battle Info (Official) 'Background' *Full Name: Emperor Shao Kahn the Konqueror *Age: Over 10,000 years *Height: 218 cm / 7'2" *Weight: 181 kg / 400 Ibs *Occupation: Emperor of Outworld *Former ambassador of Elder Gods *Fighting styles: Tai Tsu, Lui He 'Arsenal' 'Wrath Hammer' *Can be summoned from thin air *Far larger than real mauls *Requires superhuman strength to wield *Sometimes used as throwing weapon 'Sword of Shao Kahn' *Only seen in that crappy TV show 'Sorcery' *Minor telekinesis *Brainwashing *Teleportation *Can summon weapons *Creates energy weapons *Soul manipulation 'Move Set''' *Charging Spikes *Upward Shoulder *Light Spear *Explosive Ball *Mystic Choke *Emperor's Shield *Eye Beams *Soulnado Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Full Name: Emperor Shao Kahn the Konqueror *Age: Over 10,000 years *Height: 218 cm / 7'2" *Weight: 181 kg / 400 Ibs *Occupation: Emperor of Outworld *Former ambassador of Elder Gods *Fighting styles: Tai Tsu, Lui He Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength, Speed and Durability (Absorbed over 60 billion souls from over 10,000 years from superhumans who lost in his tournament) * Skilled in Martial Arts and using his hammer * Knowledgeable of magic * Telepathy * Telekinesis * Reality Warping * Energy Manipulation * Soul Manipulation * Dimensional Manipulation * Regeneration * Immortality * Forcefield Projection * Clone Creation (Used to trick Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in Deadly Alliance), * Non-Corporeal Feats *Can shake the Earth to its very core when fighting restricted Raiden {1} (MK3 Ending) *Easily dispatched Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade at once *Snapped Kung Lao's nick from behind *Escaped Onaga's grasp *Successfully killed Blaze *Victor of the final battle of Armageddon Faults *Arrogant and aggressive to a fault **Taunts during battle *Defeated by Liu Kang and Raiden Gallery ShaoKahnSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Mortal Kombat - Shao Kahn's Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo.png|Shao Kahn's Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo Mortal Kombat - Shao Kahn Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version.png|Shao Kahn Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version Shao_Kahn_1.png|Shao Kahn without the helmet. The_War_Hammer.jpg|His main weapon, the War Hammer RetardedHelmet.jpg|His helmet. Shao_Kahn.jpg|Shao Kahn as he appears in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. Shao Kahn (MKVDCU).jpg|Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Shao_versus.png Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Playable Character Category:Royal Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Manipulators